For your eyes only
by DarthLexxor
Summary: He smiled, for her. He played the fool, for her. He would have gone to the ends of the earth for her. So why did he have to find out about her engagement from a celebrity gossip show?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, back at it again, this is the third and final MHA project I swear. I was listening to my James bond playlist for inspiration for Monsters Run, when For your eyes only, by Sheena Easton began playing. After listening to it 5 times in a row, this was born. The song is not a sad one, yet for some reason it gave me the idea of Denki and Kyoka and saddness. So I came up with this. I really hope you enjoy.**

 **Nothing in this is mine, save for the plot.**

* * *

" _I'm serious! Chargebolt has never been one of the higher ranked heroes, coming in at thirty-two,but he has always had a rather large fanbase. Most of these were young ones! Can you say your ok with your kid wanting to meet him now?"_

" _Well let's not be hasty. Yes he has certainly been a tad more on edge, and seems to be taking his duties more seriously, but I think it's a tad early to be raising alarm. Can you look me in the eyes and say you've never had a bad week? Or month?"_

" _*sigh* I'm not saying that. But let's look at the facts: 1: He isn't just more serious, he's almost single-minded and abrasive. I wonder who that sounds like! 2: His rise through the ranks to number fifteen is almost scary. He seems to be getting very little rest and pushing himself. A hero like that could get themselves or others killed! And finally number 3: Seven of his last opponents had to be hospitalized before prison. Now these are bad people, but he has never had this before, and he used to have to deal with the league of villains."_

" _I understand that. I just think we should wait a bit before crucifying the guy! Look Chargebolt, if your out there, know that we are grateful for all that you have done. And in the eyes of my little boy, you'll always be number one, no matter the official ranking!"_

" _We are grateful. Just know that everyone needs rest. And if there is something else, we hope it turns out ok."*clk*_

* * *

Bakugou sighed as he turned of the tv in his office. Denki's change had not gone unnoticed. The increased hours, disheveled appearance, or the increased aggression. He tried to let some of it slide because of what was going on, but he couldn't do that anymore. The last rookie he sent out had electrical burns from his carelessness. Nodding to Kirishima, he watched his best friend leave his office, then return with a pissed off Kaminari.

"What's the deal boss? Why is everyone here acting like I'm about to snap?"

The annoyance enraged Bakugou who slammed a report on his desk and stood. "What's the deal?!" He said through clenched teeth. "The 'deal' is that one of my heroes is out there losing his mind! One of my heroes fried an INTERN!" He screamed the last word, and watched the shame rise in Kaminari's eyes. He continued "The deal Denki, is that you are distracted, on edge, and reckless. All things I know well." Walking around his desk, he sat on the front of it with a sigh. "Look Denki… I appreciate the increased effort you have been giving this. Rank thirty-two to fifteen is unheard of. But I also know you aren't sleeping, eating, or relaxing."

Denki was silent. Bakugou saw that what he was saying was sinking in, and was about to continue, when Kirishima spoke up.

"When was the last time you talked to Jirou?"

Bakugou wanted to kill him. Denki's expression hardened and small sparks were coming off of him.

"Doesn't matter. Look I'll be better boss. Now, we good?"

Sighing again Bakugou spoke "No Denki. We are not good. Two days. I do not want to see you on the streets for two days. I do not want to see you anywhere but resting for two days. If I catch you not following my instructions, I will personally take you to your apartment and barricade you in. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

"Then we're done here."

* * *

Without so much as an acknowledgement Denki rose and stalked out of Bakugou's office, slamming the door on the way out. The intensity of the slam made Kirishima jump a bit, then he turned to Bakugou, who was already sitting down pouring two cups of amber liquid.

"Uh oh. I screwed that up didn't I?"

Bakugou simply nodded and pulled out a magazine. Kirishima was confused, as Katsuki Bakugou was not one for tabloids.

"Check the date."

Kirishima did as he was told.

"Now check the cover again. Carefully."

Kirishima did. Uncertain as to why. It just seemed like the same drivel, until closer inspection. There he saw Kyoka Jirou, in the relationship article, talking about her engagement. Rechecking the date he said "I didn't know."

"I know. He does too, but can you blame him?"

"This was a week ago?"

"Right about the same time we got a more grumpy than usual stun gun."

"So he didn't know either?"

"Word around the class is that only Momo knew. And he won't speak to her anymore."

"That's harsh. I mean she was kinda stuck there, I mean she always seemed closer to Jirou anyway."

"Kiri, she let him pine for over a year before he found out in a damn tabloid. I'm a dick, but that's harsh even for me."

"And I just made everything worse."

"….. Well time to go figure out how to fix it."

"What do you mean?"

"We're goin out."

"Ok?"

"*sigh* We are going to get help. Call Deku and Uraraka. If anyone knows this touchy feely crap, it's them."

"You got it boss!"

* * *

"...We all obviously know he's depressed. You didn't ask us here for that, so what are you trying to do Kaachan?"

"Damn your thick, Deku." Bakugou almost growled as he threw back a large gulp of whiskey. They had met at a small bar Izuku liked, and told him what was going on. Ochako had been caught up in work and couldn't make it. Izuku sipped his soda before taking a bite of his burger.

Looking thoughtful for a moment he asked "Has he talked about Jirou before this week?"

Kirishima answered "Now that you mention it, I don't think he's even mentioned her for almost two months…."

Izuku sighed. "That matches what Ochako told me. That's right around the time she came back the second time."

"I didn't know she came back." Kirishima stated, confused.

"That would be because she only came back for one day. According to Momo, after almost a year Jirou asked Denki to meet them at Momo's apartment. She was supposed to be back for the whole month and wanted to get caught up with everyone. The visit started well. They talked about her tour, about Denki's continued hero career, and Momo's new fashion line. Then the talk turned to relationships and it went downhill fast according to Momo. Jirou asked Momo first, and Momo told her about her and Shoto dating. She then turned, and instead of asking him about his own love life, she went into their usual playful insults. 'He's too immature for any girl to really fall for him', that sort of thing. Apparently this was not a good time, as Denki snapped at her which, apparently, has never happened before?" Izuku asked.

Kirishima shook his head and Bakugou said "Pichu has never had a bad word to say about her. He is always the teased, never the teaser. He lets Kirishima and I tease him, but he never retaliates. It's why we stopped."

Izuku nodded and continued "That makes sense. Anyways, this caught her off guard, and she actually apologized and he did as well. He told her that she wasn't wrong, but that he was waiting for the right one. She smiled and told him that some lucky girl would snatch him up. Momo was pretty sure she heard him say something under his breath, but she can't be sure. Well, she then gave them the big news, she was dating and it was getting serious. She told them how she had met this guy, and about their dates. Momo was ecstatic, and Denki apparently tried to be happy, but Jirou realized that it was fake. She called him out on it, and the two got in a fight so bad that they didn't speak for several months, and Jirou left that night."

Kirishima looked ashamed of his slipup earlier that day, and Bakugou's "damn" was missing all of it's usual fire. Izuku nodded and took another bite of his burger, and sip of his soda before continuing.

"Then, about a month after that, she caught him in a compromising condition with another girl and they broke it off. She patched things up with Denki during this time, but a week later she and the guy were back together after he gave her a romantic apology and begged for her forgiveness. This time though, she didn't tell Denki to avoid losing her best friend again."

Bakugou's anger was back. "But Momo knew?" Izuku nodded and Bakugou spat "With friends like that, makes ya wonder how we survived the league." Izuku shifted uncomfortably at this and ran his left hand over his mechanical right one. Katsuki kicked himself for that slip, but Kirishima stepped in to change the subject.

"So what do we do?"

Izuku sighed again. "To get him out of his depression? Be there for him. When...Ochako and I split it was you, Kaachan, Sero, Iida, and Shoto that got me through mine. Denki has never really had that many friends. So just be there for him." Izuku finished his burger and went for his wallet, but Katsuki told him not to. Nodding his thanks, Izuku got up and began to walk away, before turning and saying "And one of you needs to talk to Momo."

Katsuki almost spat his drink out. "Why?" he growled.

"Because Momo needs to tell Jirou. It can't be one of you. When Ochako told me she didn't feel anything anymore, I had no self worth. You guys gave that back, but I couldn't move on. Thankfully Itsuka told her what I was going through and we had a heart to heart. That was why I could later look at Itsuka in a romantic way, and she helped me move on. Jirou is his best friend. She means everything to him, so he needs that closure. But that's just my opinion, thanks for lunch. I'll tell mom you said hi Kaachan, though she does wish you would visit more." Katsuki simply grunted and Izuku left.

Kirishima waited for a bit, and then opened his mouth, but Bakugou cut him off. "You will be talking to Momo. You got us in this mess, I'm your boss...and I would likely cuss her out."

"ok."

* * *

The sights of the city always took his breath away. Sitting on the ledge, letting his feet dangle, Kaminari looked out across the city. " _I'm just waiting for the right one."_ He gritted his teeth. He didn't want these memories. " _One day, the right one will find you."_ Her voice brought tears to his eyes as the scene continued. He heard his response under his breath. " _No. You won't."_ Closing his eyes, he felt the tears slip past regardless. The scene changed. _Now he was visiting one of the children's hospitals. He was signing autographs, goofing around, and playing with the kids when he saw her. On a some celebrity talk show, they had her picture up to talk about her engagement. She had gotten engaged and hadn't told him. He went stiff, the kids were confused and concerned. He told them he wasn't feeling well and had to go. They were sad but understood. He had almost made it out, when a little girl hugged his leg. Looking down, he asked "What's that for?" She looked up at him and said "When we are sad, you make us better. I want you to be better." He didn't know how he made it out of that hospital before he broke down._ His hands tightened on the rough brick ledge. Willing the pain to take the memories away.

His sorrow turned to anger at the next scene. _Momo was standing in his apartment, taking in the sight of the chaos. He was sitting in a dark corner. Tear trails down his cheeks, open vodka bottle still in his grip. She was saying something, but he didn't care. When she finished, he spoke "Did you know?" he said, in a voice almost a whisper. She asked what he said and he screamed at her "DID YOU KNOW?!" She wouldn't look at him. Wouldn't speak. Instead she slowly nodded her head. He didn't remember throwing the bottle, but he remembered fixing the wall to the right of where she was standing. He remembered telling her to get out. Telling her to leave him alone. And telling her that she could take her apology and go to hell with it. He remembered her tears as she walked away,and how little he cared as he cried himself to sleep._

His memories were interrupted when he felt something sticky on his hand, opening his eyes he saw a purple orb sticking his hand to the ledge. Using his other hand to wipe his tears away,he looked at the lanky figure standing near the edge.

Minoru Mineta still was one of the shortest of their class, but it wasn't as drastic as in their high school days. His thin frame was deceptively strong, as Kaminari knew from experience, and he had a confidence around him that he hadn't had in high school. His black slacks and purple button up shirt were obviously tailored for him, as shown in the way they moved with him as he took a seat on the ledge beside Kaminari.

"Really Mineta? Sticking my hand to the ledge?"

"Don't need a repeat of the last time I found you here." Minoru's somber tone, brought back more memories Kaminari didn't want. Memories of jumping, and falling, and the dislocation of his shoulder when Mineta had grabbed his arm to save his life.

"I'm not gonna jump again. You don't need to be here."

"I didn't think you would jump the first time. And of course I do, your my friend."

Kaminari couldn't refute his argument, and didn't try. As they looked over the city, they sat in silence. Until Kaminari's phone rang. As Bullet for my Valentine's song: Your betrayal, blared from his pocket, Mineta watched as he pulled his phone out and hit the decline button. Mineta looked back at the skyline. "Momo?"

"Don't care."

"Denki….you know I'm on your side always. But Momo was your friend. She didn't want to hurt you she just-"

"Couldn't tell me that my best friend and the woman I've been in love with since middle school was still in a relationship that I had been told was over? That she had gotten engaged? She wasn't my friend, and she can go screw herself."

Mineta simply looked at his friend, and Kaminari looked ashamed. "I didn't mean that…. But for christ's sake I told her about my feelings, I went to her for advice!... and I had to find out on a goddamn gossip show!"

Mineta looked back at the skyline, thinking, before he replied "I understand….. But I want you to ask yourself: If Jirou had come to you, with a secret that could destroy her relationship with Momo, would you have told her?"

Denki looked at his feet and sighed. "You're right….I'll try and call her tomorrow."

"Good."

The two fell into silence. After a minute or two had passed Kaminari looked at Mineta. "You're not leaving till I do, are you?"

"Dude I'm not leaving your side till your in your bed and asleep. I'm sleeping on your couch." At that the two laughed and headed back down the stairs…..

* * *

 **So I really hope you guys will enjoy this. This is going to be a shorter series, only 10 or so Chapters I think. Releases on this will be sparse as I really want to get the emotion right for this. As mentioned this is entirely inspired by For your eyes only, and the idea of Denki having to deal with an identity crisis when Kyoka gets engaged. I am a sucker for happy endings so never fear our poor pikachu will get some happiness. Just not for a while...**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I owe you guys an explanation. I promised in my about me section that I would never abandon a story, and I stand by that. Honestly I have been so sparse due purely to focus on my book, but I have a schedule in place now! So every friday will be fanfiction friday. I will do my best to knock something out every friday, if not expect a double serving the next friday. I do not have a story schedule however, so please forgive me if I am not working on one you like, I will get to it sooner or later! With luck a new chapter of Monsters Run should be out tonight! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **I own nothing, save my plot.**

* * *

"Coming!" The bubbly voice was muffled by the thick wooden door, but it still made Kirishima smile. Memories of the class all together, worrying about grades, surprise tests, and later trying to comfort each other when things got really bad. Then a pang in his gut reminded him of why he was there and his smile almost fell. The door opened and there she was. Momo Yaoyorozu was one of the few classmates that barely changed in his eyes. Her smile was the same enchanting smile as when she was in high school, she wore her yellow sundress like she still had no idea how pretty she was. "Kirishima!" He didn't have time to respond before she pulled him into a fierce hug. "Come in come in!" He laughed as she almost pulled him into the mansion.

"Easy Momo, I don't have my quirk on right now and you might rip that arm off if you keep tugging!" She instantly let go with an embarrassed look and went to apologize before he waved her off. "Joking, Momo, joking." Then he followed her to the living room, sitting on one of the couches opposite from her chair. "Nice place, I see you and Todoroki are doing well."

Her smile returned at the mention of her husband. "We are doing wonderfully. Shoto was sorry he wouldn't be able to see you today."

"Ehh, no biggie. Number One Hero probably finds himself pretty busy all the time. I know I wouldn't want that job."

Momo gave an exasperated laugh. "You have no idea!... But it's what he was meant to do, and it makes him happy. Especially after..." She trailed off and Kirishima looked away. The tone was somber as memories of darker times seeped in. Shaking it off, Momo laughed again, and gave him her trademark smile. "But I will be glad when Izuku finally takes that spot!"

Kirishima grinned. "You think Midoriya will beat Katsuki there?"

Momo rolled her eyes. "Have his manners improved yet?"

"Yes!... Well... He no longer yells when he swears."

The two chuckled and fell silent. The tension was so thick you could almost see it. Momo sighed. "Kiri, you aren't here to relive old memories, are you?" He shook his head. "I see. What happened?"

Kirishima tensed, then reluctantly pulled out his phone and handed it to her. He watched as she read the article. Then re-read it. Then read it again as the horror spread over her face. She handed the phone back with one shaky hand while the other remained over her mouth. The question was on her face and he sighed. "Denki's in a bad spot. That article was released yesterday."

"He hurt an intern?"

"Yeah. Kid had similar electric powers so Bakugou paired the two with the hope that it would break Denki out of his funk. He wasn't paying attention and wound up frying the perp and the kid."

"That's not like him at all-"

"Ya don't say." Kirishima snapped at her. Seeing her recoil, he sighed again. "I'm sorry, that wasn't manly of me at all."

"But it's what I deserve." Her voice was laced with sadness. "Because I'm the villain who gave him a hope that wasn't there."

Kirishima, couldn't hold the question back. "Why? Why do that to him?"

Tears rolled down Momo's cheeks. "Because I couldn't hurt either of them. I hoped that she would realize how much he cared….."

Kirishima stood, and Momo followed. "But she never did. Did she?" Momo shook her head. He looked torn, but he said "Bakugou wants you to call her."

"Why?"

Kirishima didn't answer for a while, and instead headed for the door. Momo followed him and repeated herself. "Why Kirishima? Why hurt her too?" His hand was on the doorknob, and he was clearly wrestling with something, When a picture caught his eye. It was Denki, Jirou, and Momo at a mall. He was posing like he did when he released his power, and Jirou was laughing, while Momo smiled. As Kirishima looked at the photo, he saw the smile on Denki's face, and how his eyes were still sharp and focused.

"Denki tried to kill himself a year ago. We are worried…..that he might…." He couldn't choke out the words, and he felt tears on his face. Wiping them off he blinked the rest back. "She needs to know." With that he opened the door and walked away. Tears in her eyes, she closed the door and all but collapsed on her bed. Long dark hair covering part of her face as she opened her phone. Her two friends faces were the last thing she saw before tears filled her vision and she dropped the phone…..

* * *

 _Kyoka's first concert had just ended. Momo was grinning and laughing like mad backstage when Kyoka all but stumbled backstage smiling like an idiot. One of her legs gave out, but before she could fall,Denki had arm around her, and held her up._

" _My lady."_

" _My jester." The two were smiling, but Momo could have sworn she saw Kyoka's comment cut him. He brushed it off though._

" _Only for you madame."_

 _Momo walked over to the two. "You were amazing Kyoka!"_

 _Kyoka grinned. "My legs don't feel that way. Man that was somehow way more exhausting than anything the league threw at us."_

 _Denki laughed. "Well yeah, we had two generations of UA's top three fighting with us! But that? Out there? That was all you blowing everyone away!" Momo wasn't sure if the lights were playing tricks or not. But she was certain Kyoka was blushing! Kyoka murmured some kind of thanks, then tried to walk on her own, only to almost fall again before Denki caught her. "My Lady needs not walk to her ride after such a display!" Then he moved in front of her, indicating his back. "Your faithful steed awaits." Momo was certain Kyoka was blushing now, but she covered it with a playful jab as she got on his back._

" _He might be waiting, but I guess I can settle for a mule instead."_

 _The smile never left his face, but even Momo felt the sting from her joke. As they made their way to Momo's limo, the barb was forgotten and the trio was laughing and joking as they made their way down the hallways. When they were so engrossed in one of their jokes they wouldn't notice, Momo snapped a picture of the two. Kyoka, smiling ear to ear, eyes closed in laughter. Denki smiling just as wide, his eyes radiating his happiness. As they got in the car, Denki sat her in between him and Momo. She was asleep before they ever left the parking lot. Momo held back a chuckle as Kyoka lightly drooled on Denki's favorite jacket, knowing that he would never say anything about it. Before long, he was asleep as well, his head resting on hers. Momo grinned, pulling out her phone and checked the picture she had taken. Smiling at the genuine happiness on their faces and casting a glance at her sleeping friends, she set the photo as her screensaver, content in the knowledge that her two friends had nothing but happiness before them._

 _And then Kyoka left._

* * *

Denki awoke in his work clothes. His throat felt raw, and his nose was stuffed up. As he moved his exhausted body to the bathroom, he hated what he saw in the mirror. The deep purple bags under his eyes, dull golden eyes ringed by red, and gaunt face made him look terminally ill. He blew his nose, before grumbling as he made his way to his living room/kitchen area. The chaotic mess that permeated every day since the news broke, was gone. Everything was neatly in its place….. _and had someone vacuumed?_ Continuing his investigation he saw the culprit sitting at a bar stool by his counter, typing something into his phone. He cleared his throat, an action he regretted as it sent him into a coughing fit. Mineta was at his side in a second, the lanky man helping him to the couch.

"Easy man, just sit right here." He then came back from the kitchen with a glass of water after putting something in the microwave. Denki accepted the glass and drank greedily, before setting the empty glass on his coffee table.

"You cleaned."

Mineta grinned. "Someone had to. I-" The microwave beeped and Mineta rushed over to it, returning with a plate of scrambled eggs. Setting it in front of Denki, he handed him a fork before sitting beside him.

"I didn't have any eggs." Denki stated, confused.

"You didn't have a vacuum either."

Denki lazily poked a fork into the eggs, suddenly his head snapped to the clock. 1:45 P.M. Startled he snapped to his feet. "I am so late for work."

Mineta stood as well and put a hand out. "I already called Bakugou, apparently you are on leave for the next two days." Denki cursed as the memories of the previous day returned, and he weakly sat back down. Mineta handed him the eggs again. "Also I have permission to stick you to a surface of my choosing and force you to eat and sleep…. Though he said it with a few more expletives."

Denki rolled his eyes. "As if you could stop me Grape Juice."

Before he could react a purple sphere stuck his hand to his leg. "Man, a running leaf could stop you right now. Eat, then get a shower, I got a surprise for ya."

Denki thought about arguing, but Minoru was lazily bouncing a purple orb in his hand and pointed to the blender and then the eggs. Despite his lack of appetite, he finished the eggs, and stormed back into his room. Chuckling to himself after he locked the door, he turned on the shower, then headed towards his window. Raising his blinds he went to open the window, before noticing the purple orbs lining the sill and frame.

Minoru chuckled when he heard Denki's muffled curse, and the slamming of the bathroom door. Rolling his eyes at his friends antics, he texted Kirishima that everything was under control, and then tabbed back to the reviews on his latest book.

* * *

Kaminari left the bathroom begrudgingly refreshed. He'd never admit it, but the eggs and the shower were things he sorely needed. He brushed his hair, smiling at the spike that had returned with so simple a solution. The bags under his eyes didn't look as bad either. Stepping out of the bathroom he stopped as he saw what was on his bed. His old hero uniform, cleaned, and ironed lay across his bed. Shakily stepping towards the outfit, he saw the note: _I know how hard this is, but think of it as a favor to me. It's important where we're going._ Crumpling the note he thought about refusing. Re-hanging the outfit, and simply going back to bed. But then he thought of everything Mineta had done for him. His friend had a life that he put on hold the moment he was needed. He had a wife, two little girls, and a third on the way; yet he was here. Taking care of a selfish brat. Kaminari put the outfit on. Mineta was typing away on his phone again when Kaminari opened his bedroom door. Chuckling at something on the screen he put it in his pocket when he heard Denki step out of his room. "Dang, that's a blast from the past."

"Yeah." Came Kaminari's tense reply

Mineta frowned. "Look, man I know this is tough, but I promise you it will be worth it."

Denki forced a smile. "Like you said, I owed ya. Now what is this surprise you were talking about?"

Suddenly Mineta had his mischievous grin back from highschool on, and he chuckled as he said "Oh, you'll see….."

* * *

Kaminari paused at the building Mineta had led them to. With a gulp he turned to Mineta, fear covering his face. "I can't."

"You can." Came the unusually firm reply. Minoru hated seeing his friend like this, but he knew it had to happen. "I know things are tough right now, but you lost sight of why you do this. They'll remind you."

His friends voice was uneven and shaky. "It's… been so long."

"So let's go make up for lost time." With that Mineta held the door open, and Kaminari stepped into the hospital. The staff's smiles made him squirm as guilt filled him. Minoru asked the receptionist something, to which she nodded and said something that made him smile. Waving to Denki to follow him, the purple haired man led him down the halls, to a room that terrified him. As he stood in front of the door, Minoru gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze before opening the door,and gently pushing him into the room. As the door closed behind him, he saw that the children looked as nervous and unsure as he felt. He forced a smile onto his face and went to greet them, when he noticed a little girl shuffling towards him with tears in her eyes. As he kneeled down to find out what was wrong, she wouldn't look him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said, trying to sniff back the tears.

His heart ached. "What are you sorry for?"

"I made you sadder, so you stopped visiting us. I just wanted to say sorry before I went back to my room." With that, she started to move past him, but he grabbed her tiny hand in his own. Pulling her into a hug, tears came to his eyes, as she clutched his shirt.

"You did nothing wrong. I am sorry. I am sorry I ever did anything to let you think that this was your fault. But it's not, okay?" She nodded into his shirt but didn't let go. Sitting cross legged, he held her in one arm, while motioning with the other to get the rest of the kids to come near. "I'm sorry."He began. "This wasn't any of your faults. This was my fault, and I promise not to let it happen again, okay?" The kids nodded and quite a few swarmed him, hugging and holding on to him as if afraid he would leave again. Blinking back the tears, he cleared his throat before saying "Enough of the mushy stuff! Who's ready for some fun?! I only have one arm, but I bet I can still beat y'all at just about any board game!" The kids faces lit up with the challenge, and brought him game after game, and they played and played and played. Even as nurses came to pick some of them up to get them some rest, new ones came in, and Denki never once felt the darkness that had constantly been in his mind since that last fateful visit…..

* * *

Mineta smiled at his friends happy expression. One of the nurses had pulled him over to the receptionist desk so that he could watch, and he was glad he did. The smile on his face reminded him of their time in highschool. He hadn't seen that genuine smile in so long, and it made him breathe a sigh of relief, with the hope that things might actually be looking up. Then Jirou walked in the door, and Minoru wanted to scream before catching himself. He looked over to the receptionist and asked her to tell Denki he had a family matter and would be back shortly, if he asked. The receptionist nodded and gave Jirou a dirty look, which confused her. She finally saw Mineta and smiled as he walked towards her, until she saw his glare as he pointed to the doors. she complied, wondering what was going on as she exited the Hospital. Turning back she saw Mineta cock his head to a nearby alley way and she followed more confused than before. When they were far enough from the street, her patience had reached its limit.

"What's going on Mineta?" She snapped.

"You need to leave." He stated.

She crossed her arms. "Not gonna happen. I came to surprise Denki, and I know he visits that hospital."

He scoffed. "Did you know that he hasn't been here in over a month?"

Her annoyance faltered. "I was told he comes here almost every day…"

"He used to." He spat. "Yet he almost had a panic attack and I had to trick him to get here."

"Oh my god, what happened?" Her voice was filled so much genuine concern that he almost debated how harshly he had treated her. Almost.

"You aren't an idiot. Do the damn math."

She looked briefly confused, before a beam on sunlight glinted off of her ring, and her expression fell. Mineta noticed the ring as well and it sent his blood boiling. "Leave. Now."

"Mineta wait I can-"

"You can explain?!" He roared. "You can explain how you treated your best friend like crap? How you got in a fight with him for being unable to be happy for you, when he was just concerned, and only forgave him after he was right? How you lied to him? Or maybe how he had to find out on a...TRASHY CELEBRITY TALK SHOW!"

She winced as he went down the list, refusing to look at him after his last verbal slap. Instead, idly wringing her hands, and fiddling with her ring. Mineta waited almost a full two minutes for her reply before scoffing and brushing past her. He got almost out of the alleyway before he turned back to her. The anger in his voice was gone, replaced by sadness. "I just watched my best friend hold a crying five year old and assure her that it wasn't her fault he hadn't visited in so long. And now you want to rub his face in the reason he hasn't been back. I won't let you ruin his visits a second time. Go home, or I will stick you to these nasty walls until he's gone. Save your apologies or platitudes or whatever you have for later. Or better yet, never. Maybe actually leave him alone since he means so little to you. Who knows, maybe then I will see why my girls think your so great."

* * *

 **Mineta is taking no prisoners!;p Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this, I know I enjoyed writing it.**

 **No Jirou didn't talk to anyone about Denki yet, she genuinely wanted to surprise him.**

 **As always,feedback, criticisms, and things you guys liked fuel the starving writer, so please review or pm me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. So if you read my earlier story I posted today (A Titan's Prize) you know that I know that it is not friday. I have been trying to dedicate the week to my book, and friday to fanfiction, but that has been hit or miss. Personal stuff killed me last week, and friday I had to play catchup on other things. Never the less, I do want to give you guys some fanfiction either every week, or a double to triple helping depending on if I miss a week.**

 **Now I am giddy beyond belief to get to do this, but I get to respond to reviews in a chapter! God you guys rock!**

 **1: There was some confusion due to some wording, our pikachu is fine. He only had one arm to play with the kids due to his other arm holding the little girl.**

 **2: Denki not winding up with Kyoka. Ya know, I went back on forth on this for a while, and only decided on this chapter to not put them together. Originally, the story was about miscommunication and working it out after her engagement falls through, but I'm liking where it's heading now much more.**

 **3:Mina... oh Mina, where to begin? Not going to lie, I never understood her hype. Still dont. But I do enjoy quite a few fanfiction with her as a main character. So yeah she was the only other pairing I could think of for Denki and I hope you all will enjoy it.**

* * *

I own only my plot.

* * *

Chapter 3

Kyoka didn't know what to do. As she paced her temporary apartment she tried to figure out where everything had gone so wrong. Momo's phone was going straight to voicemail, Denki was clearly not an option, Kirishima had stonewalled her (an irony she promised herself she would laugh at later), and Mineta had also made it quite clear that he would offer her nothing. Exasperated she collapsed on her couch. She had tried to do the right thing, hadn't she? Denki clearly didn't want to her about her current fiancee the first time, and it's not like there was anything between them! Sure Denki hung around her the most, but he didn't treat her any different, did he? No. They laughed and clowned around, but there was not even the slightest chance that Denki was jealous. So obviously she wouldn't rub it in his face again when she and her boyfriend got back together…..or engaged…...she was looking out for him….trying to be a good friend…...right?

Brain going round and round, she decided to turn on some TV to distract her, only to see a news blurb about the Martial Arts duo, Deku and Big Fist, and how they were handling both being a superhero team as well as married. Kyoka smiled at Itsuka and Izuku's smiles as they sat hand in hand throughout the interview. Then it clicked, she pulled out her phone and found the number. She knew someone who would help anyone…..

* * *

"I can't help you."

Kyoka sat dumbfounded as Izuku casually refused to help her. "But I just need-"

Itsuka cut her off. "That's the problem." Confused she turned to the red headed heroine as she sat by her husband. "It's still about **you**. Right now Denki is in a really bad place, and is just starting to see a glimmer of light at the end of his tunnel. If you go and try to make things better for you, you could possibly break him, beyond repair even."

Kyoka rolled her eyes. "Wow marrying a walking heroic cliche hasn't made you melodramatic at all….."

Itsuka stood, and instead of pummeling her like Kyoka had expected halfway through that sentence, turned and walked away. She felt awful for saying that, but it had just slipped! Izuku stood, his new green armored costume and larger frame looking almost intimidating when he lacked his usual smile. "I think it's time for you to leave."

"Wait! ….I'm sorry, ok? I've just been really stressed, I didn't mean to say that." She pleaded. "I need your help Izuku. Please?"

Izuku looked away and Kyoka realized how bad she had screwed up. Standing she made her way to the door, but paused when he spoke. "I meant what I said when I can't help you. You have to help yourself here. You make a slip like that with him, in the state he's in, you could lose your friend forever….in more ways than one."

Her blood went cold as she turned to face him. "What are you talking about Izuku?"

"Two weeks after your engagement was announced, Denki jumped off a building. Mineta barely saved his life. He won't get therapy, and won't tell anyone what's going on in his head, so we're all concerned. I will not help you reunite with him because right now you could be what sets him off beyond reasoning or stopping."

Kyoka had tears in her eyes, but at the last sentence she whirled around in anger and stomped to the door. "So it's all my fault? Yeah screw you too." She finished before slamming the door as she left.

Itsuka came out of their bedroom at the sound of the slam, and wrapped her arms around her dejected husband, as he sadly let the group know how the conversation had gone….

* * *

Denki smiled as he exited the hospital. Much as he hated to admit it, Mineta was right, this was why he was a hero. The kids smiling faces and almost cheering after just a second visit had him humming a little tune to himself as he left. Until he realized that his apartment was the other way and in his haste to turn around he ran right into another person who had just walked out of the hospital. "I am so sor-" His mouth stopped when he saw who was sprawled on the ground.

"It's fine I wasn…...Denki?"

"Mina?"

"It's so great to see you!" They both said simultaneously, which made them laugh. Mina recovered first and was right in his face.

"It's been so long! What are you doing here?"

Kaminari bashfully rubbed the back of his neck. "I had some… things going on."

Mina winked at him. "I bet you did mister rank fifteen!"

"Not like that…. But how are you doing?"

Mina grinned. "Oh you know, saving the world. The little things ya know?" She said, curling one arm to show her bicep. "I don't usually visit this hospital honestly. I came today because I found out that no one had been visiting here and it's close to where I live, so I figured I would check it out." Her smile fell when he looked away in shame. Forcing a smile she said "Anyways, since you did knock me over….. How bout you make it up to me by buying me dinner!"

"I dont…" Then thinking about it for a second he said "What the hell. Why not? Where would the lady like to go?"

"Ooh I know just the place follow me!" With that she was off like a shot, but not before grabbing his hand to pull him along after her….

* * *

As Denki and Mina sat so stuffed that neither could move, the two friends caught up on each others daily lives. Mina was sitting at rank twenty-four, but that was fine with her. She was much more focused on improving lives over saving them. She had started a couple of school programs, including an anti-bullying one alongside Izuku that seemed to be really taking off. Denki hadn't been as thrilled when it was his turn to talk, but Mina listened with rapt attention. As they finished all of the major topics the two fell into small talk until the bill arrived. Begrudgingly Denki paid for the two of them, glaring at her as she sipped her drink innocently. "Seriously, how did I get roped into paying for this?"

Mina batted her eyelashes exaggeratedly. "Because you wanted to be a gentleman after knocking a lady to the ground so harshly."

"Okay so why didn't she come to dinner? And why did I pay for you, Alien Queen?" Mina gave him a fake pout and looked indignant before responding.

"Despite your lack of manners, even you have to realize there really isn't a place for a wallet in _this."_ She said striking a pose and Denki's mouth dried up. Mina had always been one of the cuter girls in class in his opinion and that had not changed. Instead she had finished growing, yet kept the spandex, which combined with that pose and look on her face should be grounds for a public indecency ticket. After stammering hopelessly for a minute, he simply went back to his drink, muttering a 'your welcome.' Then thoughts of Kyoka slipped back in and he felt his mood souring.

"Thanks for inviting me out. Even if it was just a food scam, I had fun. I'm gonna head home now."

Mina pouted. "You would just abandon your friend after such an evening? Fine, away with you cad!"

Denki rolled his eyes at his friends antics, Kyoka fading from his thoughts. "Fine what else did you require me to pay for?" Only to regret his wording as his friend got a grin that scared him more than anything the league of villains had ever done….

* * *

Mina had wanted to leap for joy when Mineta told her that Denki was going to visit the kids again, and had in fact when she heard of him visiting again the next day, unprompted. Quickly suiting up on her day off, she rushed to the hospital to _bump_ into her old friend. She had not however, expected to find herself sprawled on the ground, looking up at her friend who in her absence had gotten hot! Then to see him stumbling over his words talking to her made her glad that it was hard to see when she was blushing.

Denki Kaminari had always been one of her dream guys throughout high school. He was kind, funny, goofy, a thrill seeker, devoted… It was the last part that kept them apart. Everyone knew about how much he cared for Jirou Kyoka. Mina had thought about asking him out anyways, but had always stopped herself. She would never be **that** girl. Then they simply lost touch after the League's defeat. When she had found out that Kyoka was engaged she expected to see Denki, which made her do a double take when she didn't see any mention of him. Then came the TV interview that dropped her opinion of Kyoka to less than her opinion of the villains she fought.

When Mineta sent out the group text about what Denki had tried to do, she was one of the first ones there. Arriving just in time to hear the bottle smash, and see Momo run out crying. And she lost her nerve. Then he stopped talking to any of them and only focused on his Hero career, and Mina realized that Kyoka had broken him for good. But seeing him now, that was the farthest thing from her mind. Making small talk, she inwardly grinned, there was still time! Dialing the flirt up to eleven, she asked him to dinner, only for him to turn her down. Then change his mind before her expression could fall. Without thinking she had grabbed his hand to make sure that he didn't back out again, and she almost had to check to make sure he hadn't used his quirk, but the electricity and warmth she felt from him felt good. Not like the times she had scared him and gotten zapped by accident.

But as they ate, that feeling of him being broken wouldn't leave her alone. They laughed, and joked, and reminisced. But it never reached his eyes. There was a wall he had put between them that she couldn't see, and it was breaking her heart. Then the check came and for the first time in the entire evening she saw an opening. He complained, she quipped, he quipped back, then she struck. Mina's self image issues had faded throughout high school, countless people had helped reaffirm that she was beautiful. Their words paled in comparison with the reaction Denki gave her when she posed to…. _emphasize_ her lack of pockets. His jaw dropping, inability to form coherent words, or look her in eyes filled her with plenty of confidence. But then, as soon as it had arrived, the opening slammed shut and Denki was trying to leave. Thinking quickly, she looked put out, and slightly hurt as she told him to leave, only for him to again change his mind.

As he walked right into her trap, she couldn't help the grin that showed through….

* * *

 **So shorter chapter, but I couldn't think of any natural ways to extend it. Plus I did give yall a whole other one shot today so i think i will give myself a pass here! lol.**

 **Now next chapter is going to be very touchy feely, so until then I hope you guys enjoy, and as always please let me know what you think of it. Where I can get better, or if you liked it all, any feedback is good feedback so thank all of you guys one last time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I know I promised you guys this would not be date dependent. I meant it. I have been working on this nonstop since my last post, and it has left me needing to re-state this:**

 **I do not want to mess this up. This is a much more emotional story than anything I have attempted before and all of your outpouring of support has me beyond words. But I must state that I cannot do something like this again. By all means keep your requests for more, your likes, and your dislikes coming! I need it to keep writing. But I cannot try and force myself to push forward on this. The earliest drafts of this were horrendous, and it has taken hours and hours to fix into something I am proud of. This story will be getting written when I am in the emotionally right place for it.**

 **Now onto some good news: We are nearing a point that will be fairly easy for me to keep going much more regularly. Almost halfway in and the rest is fairly mapped out. Now Next week's update will be to Monster's run, but I am going to put a poll up to see which yall want me to finish first. Again that will be next friday so the 3rd will be when the poll goes live.**

 **I really hope you all enjoy this!**

* * *

 **Before I get to my usual disclaimer I wanted to let you all know that this chapter should answer several reviews I have gotten. So if you've left a question anonymously, heres the answer!**

* * *

 **I own nothing, save for my characters and my plot. MHA and all characters and settings from that world belong to their creators...See I did the disclaimer? Can I go home now?*Whipcracks* Okay! Fine, I won't ask again!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Denki grinned as the thug saw him approach. The bag hit the ground and the thug raised his hands. "I give man, you aint gotta fry me, I'll go quietly."

The fear in the man's voice gave Denki pause. Even after being back on duty for almost two months, his dark time still hovered over him in how he was viewed. He hadn't lost his increased work ethic, and was still rank fifteen, but had tried to go back to who he was before. It was having limited success….to say the least. Low level thugs like the purse snatcher in front of him still cowered and the media was still keeping a close eye on him. With a sigh, Denki put up a fake smile and read the perp his rights as he cuffed him.

"Way to go shock buddy!" Came the voice from his energetic new partner. Denki felt a real smile form as his new partner fell in step with him. Mina had joined Bakugou's agency on recommendation from her horn buddy Kirishima. Denki had backed it, but he wasn't even sure why Katsuki had let her in without so much as a raised eyebrow. Not that he was complaining. A smack on the back brought him back to reality, and her grinning face made his smile go a little wider. "Another win for the dynamic duo!" She cheered.

"Pretty sure that ones taken, Pinky." He shot back.

She just rolled her eyes. "It may be, but we make it work way better!... _Don't ya think?_ " She purred with a flirty tone and wink that made his brain feel as if he let out too much power.

"Um-uh-um-uh…."

"Gross…." The moment was gone and both heroes' attention shot to the perp who immediately found his shoes of extreme interest. Denki rolled his eyes at Mina's minor eye twitch when she looked at the guy. She had always been one of his closer friends, and he had often thought about asking her out in high school, but then he would see Jirou and he would feel guilty for even thinking it. As he watched her try to fake a smile, he retreated back into his own mind, wondering if it might be time to undo a mistake he made a long time ago.

* * *

Kirishima was staring. Katsuki held his normally stoic expression even though he wanted to burst out laughing. His best friend was a lot of things, subtle was not one of them, no matter how much he had tried to become so. He was honestly surprised that it had taken two months for the topic to come up. He flipped to the next report and began the arduous task of signing the numerous pages.. "It's really not that complicated Eijiro."

Kirishima shook his head. "You know it is so not manly to cut people off before they even say anything."

Bakugou flipped to the next page. "It's been written on your face since this morning."

Kirishima groaned. "Whatever, so why'd you do it? I mean, I think you put more thought into accepting my application than you did hers'!"

Bakugou chuckled. "That's because your handwriting was awful and I had to try and decipher it and then decide on accepting."

"You're evading, Katsuki." Eijiro said evenly.

Bakugou let out a sigh before putting the file down. "How's Denki doing?"

"Good?" Kirishima said, trying to figure out where the conversation was going.

"Mhm." Bakugou went back to the reports. "Now work it backwards, Kiri. When did it start?"

Kirishima sighed. "Uhh….. about a week or so ago. Mineta got him to restart visiting the hospital."

Bakugou let out a huff. "Nuh-uh, he was still down then. You're close though."

Kirishima racked his brain for almost a minute. "...I don't…..Mina…"

"Bingo." Katsuki put the file down and smiled at his partner.

Kirishima let out a groan. "Now I get it."

"She's keeping him grounded…. Plus she's got what it takes to live up to the agency." Bakugou replied.

Kirishima grinned at him. "You mean she's got a vested interest in his sanity? And isn't an 'extra'?"

Bakugou simply chuckled and went back to the reports as Kirishima laughed the entire way out of the building. Bakugou's phone buzzed but he ignored it, instead putting the device on silent as he moved to the next stack. He knew what the group chat would be about, and he knew that right now Izuku was collecting money off of the idiots that still bet with him. Katsuki's tired eyes went to the pictures on his wall, every win, every good memory, but they ended on the same one they always did. A single news clipping: **League of Villians defeated! Tomura Shigaraki dead!**

He knew what the rest said. He could recite it by heart. The build up, the list of every criminal they arrested, and the list of heroes that made it happen. Only a single sentence even mentioned that one of them was hurt. His eyes went where they always went next, to a single photograph of the entire class, as well as Mei and Melissa, all standing behind Izuku on his first press conference. His new metallic arm gesturing as he assured everyone that it would be alright. Because they were here….

* * *

Mina was not happy. She set everything up so perfectly, and it was a crappy purse snatcher that ruined everything. Letting out a sigh she tried to relax. After all, it wasn't a total loss. She confirmed once again that Denki was attracted to her. Which she already knew. But, it was still a good sign! She'd have trapped him for sure if that stupid purse snatcher had just exercised that right to stay quiet! Letting out another heavy sigh, she finished putting the rest of her gear in her locker, before leaving the locker room to clock out. Forcing a smile onto her face, she headed out to lobby, where she knew her partner was waiting. The smile became genuine as she caught sight of Denki. He was smiling at something on his phone, and when he caught sight of her, and the smile stayed she felt her chest warm. "Nothing like ending the day on a win! How do you plan on spending this victorious evening partner? Another dull night in?" She asked jokingly.

Denki smirked. "If everything goes well… I might have a date tonight!" he exclaimed.

Mina felt her world crack. Keeping the pain from her face, she forced her smile to stay. "O-oh yeah?"

Denki smiled. "Oh yeah."

Feeling her eyes warm, she blinked before speaking again. "Whatcha gonna do?"

Denki's smile morphed from smug to maniacal. "I got a classic horror flick, and I'm planning on ordering a pizza for a nice quiet night in." He announced proudly.

Mina fought to keep her jaw from dropping. Her partner was taking someone else on her dream date! Keeping her tone even she said "Very nice. I hope it all goes well."

Denki's smile fell and he took a calming breath. "That makes two of us….." Not trusting herself to hold it together for much longer she prepared to leave when suddenly Denki was in front of her. "...I had something kinda witty in mind but it's gone now…..so how about it partner? Would you like to join me for a movie and dinner?"

stopped working. Jaw slack, Mina couldn't even form a thought, much less a word, due to the sudden revelation. But as she stood there completely silent, Denki's mind was racing. The dark part of his mind wouldn't be silent and was instead growing louder. "I'm so s-sorry. I didn't….. I'm just gonna go home. I'm sorry I- Nevermind." With that he turned and walked out of the building. Mina saw him leave subconsciously, but still couldn't move. She was snapped out of her mental loop when Kirishima gave her a small shake.

"Pinky you ok?" Her friend asked, concern covering his face.

"I-uh-Denki-he…" She stammered.

"I know." Kirishima said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "He's been trying to do this for a week."

"A week?"

Kirishima nodded. "Mhm, and right now he thinks he just made a massive mistake and that you aren't interested." Suddenly it clicked and horror covered her face.

"But I am! I just couldn't believe he- Oh my god….." She put her head in her hands.

Kirishima gave her a gentle squeeze. "I know Pinky, but right now he's probably a little more broken as the second woman he's had feelings for hasn't returned them in his eyes. So do you think you have time to be standing around here?"

Mina was off like a shot, hitting the doors before she turned back to her smiling friend. "Thanks horn buddy, you're the best!"

* * *

 _Idiot. You just have to ruin everything don't you?_ Denki gripped his counter top, trying to silence the darkness, but it only got louder. _So desperate for attention that you decided that her friendship was obviously romantic interest. As if she would ever want someone like us!_ With a snarl Denki shook his head to silence the voice before pounding a fist on his counter when it only laughed at him. As he hung his head in defeat, his darkness kept talking, and his eyes shot to the bottle he knew was behind his fridge. _Do it. Oblivion is the only way out of this…_ Suddenly he was jolted out of his thoughts by two fists clenched around the collar of his shirt. To his surprise, the fists belonged to a distraught Mina. _See? You even hurt he-_ The voice shut down with the rest of his brain when her lips smashed into his. Electricity flew between the two, and when he opened his eyes his brain felt as if he had let off a full surge. Then the fog was cleared away when he saw Mina was crying.

"Don't you ever do that again!" She screamed at him. She placed a hand on his cheek. "Don't you ever act like asking a woman out is a mistake, especially not me." Denki froze. His darkness was nowhere to be heard and his emotions were roiling. Luckily Mina didn't need him to respond. "Despite your absolutely horrendous method of asking me out, I would love to join you tonight…. Now where is the movie? I'll get it set up and you can order the pizza."

* * *

Kyoka felt hesitation before she knocked on the door for the first time. Her conversations with Mineta, Izuku, and Itsuka had been tormenting her for the past week, but she knew she had to do this. The door opened, and Kyoka was surprised at the dark haired woman standing in front of her. The woman smiled at her before opening the door completely. "Oh you must be Kyoka! Please come on in!" She said cheerily.

Kyoka immediately felt embarrassed. "I was just here to see Denki, but I don't want to interrupt anything or impose-"

The woman grabbed her by the hand and pulled her in. "Nonsense! Go have a seat, dinner is almost ready."

Letting the woman pull her in, she awkwardly entered the home, looking around discreetly as she made her way to the kitchen. Her eyes caught sight of a photograph at the same time the lock clicked into place and the woman walked up behind her. The woman didn't give anything away, but Kyoka felt her stomach drop all the same as she was lead to the kitchen. She reluctantly took a seat at the counter top as the woman returned to chopping vegetables. She tried to make small talk, but the picture was fresh in Kyoka's mind. "Denki's not even here is he?" She asked flatly.

The woman seemed to ignore her, putting the newly chopped vegetables in a skillet, before turning the heat down and turning to her. The smile and cheery expression was gone, replaced by icy disdain. "No." Kyoka thought about leaving, but the woman seemed to know what she was thinking and smiled at her. "Feel free to leave, but no one will tell you where he is." She said cheerily.

Kyoka felt her anger rise. "Tampering with official information is illegal. You don't think I can find out who changed his form?"

The fake smile was gone, replaced by the ice. "His form was changed completely legally after he came to live with us for a few months." The woman returned to her skillet, moving things around and ensuring nothing would burn, before turning back to Kyoka. "You know, after he tried to kill himself."

Kyoka felt the anger being smothered in shame. "That's not my fault…" She protested weakly.

The woman scoffed. "Of course it isn't. The act can only be done by the person, but what drove them to that? That can be someone else's fault. That is your fault."

"I never meant to hurt him."

The woman sighed and moved the skillet off of the burner. "My name is Kai Mineta since you never bothered to ask. I'm a therapist. That's actually how I met Minoru. He was dealing with a lot of darkness and anger after the League was defeated and a friend of mine was treating him. We met after one of his sessions and hit it off. Now we have two beautiful little girls. While we were dating and ever since, Denki Kaminari has been a staple around our house. The girls call him uncle Denki and he was there when both were born. I know Denki Kaminari." She leaned against the counter top nearest her. "I don't know you. But the amount of your music my girls listen to, and the research I've done on you, don't leave me thinking that you're stupid. Conversations with your classmates also don't leave me thinking you are emotionally blind. So how on Earth do you expect me to believe that you just didn't see his feelings? Or that you could be so blind as to feel the need to 'accidentally' flaunt your relationship in front of him again."

Kyoka snapped. "BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW HIM AT ALL! His feelings for me were never real! He joked and flirted with everyone, so don't come at me like a villain here, just because he decided to make up his mind after I found someone else! I-" She was cut off by a slap. Kai was furious when she spoke.

"Get out of my house. That man worshiped the ground you walked on. The way he talked about you, long before you ever were out touring, left no doubt in anyone's mind how he felt about you. But you left him behind-"

"He wanted to be a hero! That is all he ever wanted to be! How am I the monster for telling him to stay and follow his dream?!"

Kai's anger was gone, replaced with the disdain from earlier. "And he needed to be here to be a hero?" Kyoka tired to respond but nothing came. Eventually Kai sighed, and went back to cooking dinner. When she spoke again it was tired. "Your friends won't tell you where he is, because they are trying to look out for you both. You are still too wrapped up in your world, to approach this the way that he needs you to." They went silent for a few minutes, and she turned the burner off and began washing the knives and cutting board while she waited for the food to cool. However, as soon as she finished the washing, her eyes locked on Kyoka's. "And I promise you this, if you hurt my little girls' hero, it doesn't matter how famous you are….. They will never find you."

* * *

" _Hey Jirou! I got that new movie we were talking about and was wondering if you wanted to watch it with me tonight?" His voice was so hopeful it hurt her to hear._

" _Pshh, hard pass. Already had plans to practice my music tonight, maybe some other time." Kyoka's casual dismissal made her fists clench._

" _O-oh, okay. I'll catch you later?"_

" _Sure."_

 _She heard Kyoka coming her way and quickly began looking busy. Once Kyoka was gone, she headed out into the common room. "Hey Denki!" She said cheerily._

 _Her friend hid his sad expression behind a fake smile. "Hey Mina."_

" _Whatcha doin?"_

" _Um… nothing I guess."_

 _She smiled at him even wider. "You know, that new horror flick just came to dvd, I was thinking about renting it, wanna join me?"_

 _Denki's smile became real. "I already rented it. You grab the popcorn?"_

" _Deal!"_

* * *

 _Kyoka felt kinda bad at how she had treated Denki. She hadn't meant to be so dismissive, but she had to find out if her suspicions were right. She made her way to the boy's side of the dormitories and knocked on his door. However there was no answer. She tried calling him, but she heard the phone ring from in the room. There was no movement and the phone went to voicemail. She hung up, and tried to see if he was in the common room. Maybe he had just decided to watch the movie anyways. However, as she tried to enter the common room from the boy's side, she noticed the door lined with purple orbs. Mineta walked towards her resolutely. "No one will disturb my bro on his way to becoming a man."_

 _Kyoka rolled her eyes at the little perv. "What are you talking about now?"_

 _Mineta smiled. "My bro got himself a date, and I'm not letting anything interrupt!"_

 _Kyoka's annoyance melted into disbelief. "What?"_

 _Mineta looked at her like she was slow. "Denki and Ashido are on a date." Kyoka didn't say anything to the perv. She looked through the window in the door and saw the two smiling and watching the movie. Mina leaning on Denki as they munched popcorn and enjoyed the cheap scares and bad decisions on the screen in front of them. She didn't say anything to Mineta, instead simply taking the passageway back to the girls side of the dormitories._

* * *

 _Minoru smiled at the sight. He had heard through the secret group chat about Kyoka's dismissal of Denki's pseudo date, and had been preparing to try and distract his friend when he saw Denki and Mina settling down to watch the movie. He had to restrain himself from making a sound that would disturb them. Then he sent out the message to the group:_ _ **D+MD+K. Do Not Disturb Common Room.**_

 _With the group's help he sealed off the common room, even getting soft approval from Aizawa, whom Minoru swore almost smiled as he walked away muttering something about winning a bet with Nedzu. The plan was foolproof, until Hagakure sent out a warning:_ _ **K on way to D's room!**_ _Thinking quickly, Minoru disappeared into his own, and waited to hear her footsteps heading towards the common room. It took almost five minutes, and he almost missed them, barely getting to her in time to prevent her from trying to remove the orbs, which would have likely disturbed the two inside. His anger at her treatment of his friend almost showed through, but he hid it behind his normal pervy disguise._

 _When she walked away, he almost felt bad for her. Then Hagakure sent a picture of Denki and Mina to the group. They had fallen asleep together. Her head on his shoulder, and his head resting on hers. His arm had wrapped around her, they both were smiling as they slept, and Minoru slowly felt the guilt melt away. He smiled to himself as he walked back to his room._

 _Good job bro. You deserve to be happy too…._

* * *

 **Gets me in the feels every time...**

 **Anyways, so first things first! We see Mineta's wife. Kai Suzaki was a therapist that met Mineta as he was leaving his usual appointment. The two fell in love, got married, and had two little girls. Kai stands at around 5'5" the same height as her husband. She is Japanese with long black hair. She has a quirk that warns her when people lie to her. Their daughters are 5 and 3 respectively. The 5 year old has Mineta's quirk, though her orbs are black. The 3 year old hasn't displayed a quirk yet.**

 **Second, if it isn't confirmed yet, Kyoka is not going to have a good time here. However, I do want to stress that I still don't see her as a villain in this story. I've seen some people who essentially want me to leave her sad and heartbroken as Denki rides off into the sunset. But that's not how I see this. Denki and Kyoka are human. They make mistakes. Kyoka didn't see and wouldn't let herself see the pedestal that Denki put her on, in fear that she could be wrong, and get hurt. Denki never changed to try and show Kyoka a different side, or fully admit to her how he felt, so that he wouldn't lose his best friend. This isn't a tale of malice, its a tale of human error. So Kyoka is in for a rough time right now, but I do not feel she deserves too much more punishment.**

 **Third, Denki and Mina will end up together. This is a really sweet pairing and it makes a ton of sense to me. I did feel that their relationship might feel a bit rushed, so that is why I included the segment of them in the dorms. This story takes place years after they are adults and as such they have years of history. I wanted to show you all that this has been there for a long time on Mina's end, and Denki is looking for affection right now, so when two old friends meet again you get this.**

 **Fourth, Denki still has some demons. If Mina hadn't shown up when she did, the story could have gotten much darker. He and Mina will have quite a bit to work through before they can have a happily ever after.**

 **So there you all have it. I really hope you guys liked it. Please comment, favorite, follow, or just keep reading it! You guys have pushed this story way beyond anything I think I ever intended. Stay awesome and until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I told you guys I was going to focus on my fanfiction!**

 **While this is a smaller chapter, I just could not think of any natural ways to extend it.**

 **We are at the halfway mark now. Probably be done in the next couple of months.**

 **I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Hey, Denki."

Denki froze as his brain tried to catch up. She wasn't supposed to be here. She was still on tour. "Hey Ky-ky-kyoka."

Kyoka stepped closer to him. "Aww what's the matter Denki? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Y-y-yes, I am happy to-to-to see you. It's just that-that-"

Kyoka's face contorted into one of rage. "That you are cheating on me! With **her** of all people!" Mina appeared out of nowhere, and Kyoka threw her to the ground. "I thought you loved me! I thought you wanted me to love you back!... But it was never even real was it? Afterall, here you are, just moving on like nothing ever happened."

He was whimpering now as she got closer. "No,..no...no…."

She grabbed him by the shoulders and screamed "I AM THE ONLY ONE YOU ARE ALLOWED TO LOVE! YOU JUST NEED TO WAKE UP DENKI! WAKE UP!"

"NO!"

* * *

Denki awoke in a panic. Sweat clung to every inch of skin, and his heart was still racing when he smelled it. Ozone. Then he heard a moan of pain. Instantly alert he hopped off of the couch and almost tripped on the person on the floor. It was Mina! "Nonononononono." He cried as he slowly rolled her over. Her pulse was erratic as her body spasmed, and smell of burnt skin filled the room, almost making Denki hurl as he frantically typed numbers into his phone. When the operator finally answered, he struggled to keep his voice calm as he told her his address, and that a woman had been electrocuted. He hung up as soon as the operator told him that an ambulance was on its way.

* * *

Katsuki couldn't believe it. Everything was going well. Everything was going perfectly. So how did everything go so wrong? Eijirou reappeared with two coffees and Katsuki took nod of thanks. The scalding liquid snapped him out of his daze. He turned to look at the broken man in the waiting room and sighed. "What happened?"

Kirishima's face fell. "Kaminari tried to as Ashido out, it went badly, and he rushed home while Ashido didn't know how to react. I helped her figure out what happened and she rushed off to find Kaminari. At some point in the evening Kaminari emitted a burst of electricity and fried Ashido before calling for an ambulance."

Katsuki took another sip. "Fill in the blanks."

Kirishima shuffled awkwardly. "From what I've gathered, Mina confronted Denki, and the two cleared up the misunderstanding. However, I do believe the initial issue with him asking her out, very likely sending him into a fit of severe depression. The date afterwards would have further unbalanced him due to it likely going well…."

"And he likely had a nightmare. Mina would have tried to wake him up, and she would get fried when he panicked." Kirishima nodded and Bakugou swore under his breath. Not knowing what to say, Kirishima sipped at his own coffee, and the two just stood there until an exhausted nurse walked up to them. Bakugou straightened and met her halfway. "How is she?"

The nurse gave a tired smile. "Asleep. We were worried for a bit, but it was mostly just minor burns." Flipping through the notes she then added "Save for her hands, those were more seriously injured, but they should be back to normal in a couple weeks thanks to Recovery Girl's miracle formula." Katsuki nodded and thanked her, but the nurse wasn't done. "How is he doing?"

"I don't know."

The nurse nodded. "If you get a chance to talk to him, let him know that she asked for him before she passed out." Katsuki nodded, and the nurse smiled and walked away.

* * *

"Kyoka!"

The rocker smiled and opened her arms as her bubbly friend quickly wrapped her in a fierce hug. When they broke apart, Kyoka was quickly ushered into the mansion, and guided to the spacious living room. Her eyes went to the dozens of photos on the walls before stopping on the one in the center. Her smile fell, and as Momo slowly walked up beside her, she saw that the always determined creation wielder's eyes were wet.

"We stood so tall then… didn't we?"

Kyoka forced a grin to her face. "Then? I don't think you or I ever stopped!"

Momo chuckled absentmindedly. "I guess you're right…. But it still seems like no matter what, he always stood taller…"

Kyoka's grin fell as she looked at the figure in the center. His tattered green suit that showed his cut and bleeding right arm and legs, as well as the missing left forearm and hand. But the most noticeable feature, as always, was his undaunted smile as he lead them away from their final battle. A pang of guilt struck the rocker as she remembered her words towards him and his wife earlier that week. If Momo saw, she didn't say anything. Instead she motioned to the seats nearby. "I saw them earlier this week. They seem to be happy and doing well."

Momo smiled and nodded. "That's good. Itsuka and I don't keep in touch nearly as much as we should."

"It's understandable though, I mean you've been the partner of the number one hero, revolutionizing the support industry, and volunteering at UA. I don't know how you have kept up with it all!"

Momo blushed. "Probably, about the same way you've kept up, miss superstar!"

Kyoka grinned. "Hey, I wouldn't be anywhere without your support."

Momo looked down. "And Denki's."

The mood evaporated. "Yeah…."

"That's why you're really here. You want me to put you in touch."

"Yes. I wanted to talk to hi-"

"That's not a good idea."

Kyoka snapped. "And why in the hell is that?! I am sick and tired of everyone acting like I am some monster that poor, innocent Denki can't be exposed to!"

Tears were running down Momo's face now. "Because he loved you-"

"Stop saying that! Denki Kaminari has never been in love with me-* **SLAP*** "

Momo was standing now. Her eyes ringed with red as she stood over Kyoka. "He has loved you since our first year at UA. He has tried countless ways to get you to realize that, only for you to ignore, deny, or insult his efforts. So do not ever say that again."

Kyoka was still rubbing her face as tears pricked at her eyes. "...Then why didn't anyone tell me?"

Momo let out a strangled laugh. "How could we? I'm your best friend and I didn't have a clue if you liked him back. When we all hung out, you spent most of your time demeaning him. Then someone else developed a crush on him, and they seemed to be getting along, so how could any of us interfere? It wasn't our place."

"So it's only your place to interfere in our friendship now? Thanks a lot, you've-" She was cut off when the temperature dropped rapidly. Momo turned to the new arrival as the room slowly began to heat up again. Shoto glared at the rocker as he put his key in the dish on the counter.

"Do not speak to her like that again."

"Shoto, it's fine, things just got a little heated-"

Shoto didn't look at his wife, instead he continued. "I just came back from the hospital. I was called because I have an alert whenever any of my classmates are admitted. Do you want to know who's on a hospital bed recovering from electrical burns?"

Kyoka felt the blood drain from her face. "...Electrical burns?"

Momo was shaking her head and mouthing the word, no, over and over before Shoto answered. "Mina Ashido. Apparently the two were having a date at his apartment, it got late, and Ashido stayed over. She was in the bed and he took the couch, but at some point in the night he began screaming your name, and the word no over and over. Mina attempted to snap him out of it and he accidentally discharged his quirk. Her hands have another two weeks needed before they will be back to normal." Kyoka's gaze had fallen to the floor, and seemed to take every word as if he had struck her. Shoto's icy glare softened slightly and his next words lacked the edge he had started with. "I also spoke to Izuku." Kyoka tensed, and Shoto softened his tone further. "You are not ready to talk to him. What is more important though, is that he is not ready to speak to you. You have a wedding to plan, and your friends would be more than happy to help you with that. But Kaminari is teetering on the edge of sanity as it is. I ask that you kindly think of him at the moment. When he is ready, he will come to you."

* * *

Mina winced as she shifted in the hospital bed. She made a mental note to get some rubber pajamas for the future and the thought made her smile. Slowly she opened her eyes and the sight broke her heart. Denki was holding his knees to his chest, tear streaks lined his face, and his eyes were red and unfocused. Forcing a small smile, Mina chuckled, making Denki snap to attention. "Hey partner."

Denki stood over her, fresh tears threatening to fall. "Mina….I'm so sor-"

Mina turned to the nurse that had just entered the room, cutting Denki off. "Can you smack him please?" She raised her bandaged hands "I can't smack him right now and he's being stupid."

The nurse laughed. "He stayed with you and awake the entire time though."

Mina smiled and turned back to the stunned blonde beside her. She lifted a bandaged hand and slowly rubbed it against the side of his face. "Oh he's definitely sweet. He just suffers from occasional burst of stupidness." The nurse just laughed and checked her vitals, then asked if she wanted anything before she left. Mina said no, and the nurse told her that she would send her other friends in a few minutes later. Mina thanked the nurse, but when she turned back to Denki, he was upset again. "It was a nightmare Denki. You didn't mean to-"

"It doesn't matter if I meant to hurt you or not. What matters is that you got hurt. And I did it. What if it had been worse? What if I had let out a full-"

"What if you had never asked me out? What if Kirishima hadn't told me that you had been trying to ask me out? I know I am quite happy with our current arrangement…. Did you not have fun last night?"

"Of course I did. But you could-"

"Then stop worrying about what-ifs and pull that chair closer to your girlfriend and turn on the cartoons!" Denki opened his mouth to object, but Mina raised an eyebrow, and he reluctantly obeyed. A few minutes later Bakugou and Kirishima walked in. Kirishima asked her the usual questions, and offered to get them both something, but they both said that they were fine. Seeing what was on, Kirishima eagerly sat down alongside them, but Mina was staring at Bakugou. Who was smiling. "Should I be worried?"

Katsuki chuckled. "I do smile you know. More often than people think." Mina raised her eyebrow again and Katsuki shook his head. "I'm glad you're alright Pinky."

Mina froze. "...Thanks boss."

Katsuki's smile morphed into his usual grin. "Afterall I can't be seen as hiring someone so weak they get taken out by one nightmare!"

"Hey! Denki throw something at him for me!"

Denki looked from her to his boss for a long while, before sighing and picking up a magazine. Katsuki only laughed and motioned for Eijirou to leave with him before Denki could throw the magazine. Eijirou tried to protest, but reluctantly got up after making Mina promise she wouldn't spoil the episode before he could watch it. After wishing her a speedy recovery, he gave Denki a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder before following Bakugou out the door. As the door opened they got to hear Bakugou barking at him to hurry up and they both laughed. When the show began it's ending credits, Mina yawned, and Denki turned off the TV. Mina smiled as she turned to him. "We have the best friends."

Denki smiled and nodded. "Yeah. We really do."

"Stay with me?"

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere."

* * *

 **Told yall it was a bit smaller. But Denki has been through the darkness before dawn, and it is time for the sun to start shining!**

 **Kyoka... Kyoka finally had someone tell her what she needed to hear. We probably wont see her again for a while, but her part of this story is far from over.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed, and as always: Feedback, feedback, feedback!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, so I am the worst! Yeah I have had this chapter done for like a month but I thought I published it and I didn't...so yeah my bad!**

 **Anyways this chapter is part of the double chapter release I am putting out today that will mark the end for this story. Something I am both really sad and really happy about. This chapter is a short one and the one after is a little bit longer, but I wanted to keep these with the right feeling to them.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy, and remember I own nothing, eventually Disney will own everything, but until then all characters and settings belong to their respective owners. Save for my Oc's and plot which are my own!**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Are you sure you don't need anything?"

Mina wanted to scream. With an exasperated sigh, she turned to face her boyfriend. "Yes, Denki. I am as sure as I was the last four times you asked." Denki winced as he slowly nodded and turned to walk away. Mina sighed again. "I changed my mind." Denki whirled around with a speed that almost made Mina burst into laughter. Instead, she simply patted the bed with her bandaged hand. "I need my boyfriend to cuddle with me." Denki tensed before slowly making his way to his girlfriend. He froze at the edge of the bed, staring blankly at the sheets, and Mina felt her eyes warm. She blinked the warmth back and gently called out to him. "Denki… I need you."

Denki's head snapped up and he met her gaze. His eyes nervous and uncertain but they could only crumble against the care and warmth in hers. Slowly he made his way onto the bed after she pulled the covers back but made sure to leave a few inches of space between them. As soon as he was settled, she scooted right next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. She felt herself smile as he slowly began to relax while the TV droned on in the background. Everything was finally back on track. Her massive bandages had come off the day before, she would only need to wrap her palms for another day or so, and Denki had been asking what she needed less and less as the days went by. She let out a happy sigh when Denki slowly moved his arm to wrap around her shoulders. Everything would be fine.

Then her doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" She said quickly as she pulled the covers off. "You stay right there!"

Denki let out a chuckle. "I won't move, promise."

She smiled. "You better not." She made her way to the door ready to thank one of her classmates for checking on her but when she opened the door her words died in her throat.

Kyoka smiled at her. "Hey, Pinky!"

* * *

"H-hey there." Her heart dropped. She had to get Kyoka to leave before Denki heard her.

Kyoka's smile fell slightly. "Everything okay, Mina?"

"Yeah! Everything's fine!" She faked a yawn. "Just kinda tired. I was about to take a nap before the bell rang."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I heard you were just in the hospital, do you need anything? Or should I come back later or something?"

Mina smiled with relief. "Later would be good, we have a lot to catch up on!"

Kyoka smiled back at her. "Definitely! Well, I'd-" She trailed off as she caught sight of Denki's jacket laying on Mina's couch. Her smile fell and her eyes locked with Mina's. She opened her mouth to call for Denki, but Mina was faster, and she pushed her back into the hallway and closed the door behind them.

"You need to-"

"What I need," Kyoka growled, "is to talk to my best friend. Without all of the 'poor pitiful Denki club' intervening." Mina opened her mouth again, but Kyoka continued. "I mean congrats, you finally got what you've wanted since UA, the dork is yours. But there are some things he and I need to talk about. Best friend things. Things that don't involve his new bed buddy." Looking at Mina's pajamas, she let out a derisive snort. "How long did it take you throwing yourself at him for him to accept you as a good enough consolation prize? I mean if he was as head over heels for me as everyone says then it might have taken some time. Does he say my name when he's with you?"

Mina took a step back as each of Kyoka's words cut into her. She knew that they weren't true, but as the last one landed she felt her eyes heat up, and she looked away. Unwilling to let her see how deep those words reached.

"Leave her out of this!"

Mina looked up at the growl coming from behind her and her heart sank at the look of fury on Denki's face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Denki cut her off by walking past her and standing in front of her. "And while you're at it, just leave." He spat at Kyoka who could only stand there stunned. "I tried to talk to you and get closer to you since we were thirteen, so as far as I'm concerned you can wait till I'm ready to talk to you."

Gone was the anger, leaving only tears in Kyoka's eyes when he finished. "I just wanted to clear the air between us…."

"There's nothing to clear. Obviously everyone else has already said what needs to be said. You're still with the guy who cheated on you, you accepted his proposal, and you are getting married soon. Channel forty-nine covered it really well. I've loved you since middle school, you never saw it, and Momo lied to me. Covered. The two of us not talking to each other for real leaving me broken?" He pointed to Mina's wrapped hands before looking back at Kyoka. "Covered."

Tears were running down Kyoka's face as she opened and closed her mouth, trying to come up with something, anything to explain. But in the end, she had no excuse. No explanation that could make everything better. Everyone's warnings to her came rushing back and she hung her head and began to walk away. After a few steps she turned, "...I'm sorry. For everything." Then she walked out to the street and disappeared.

As she faded into the distance Mina looked towards Denki and felt a stab of pain in her heart as she saw his slightly shaking shoulders. For a moment she started to reach towards him only to let her hand fall to her side. Slowly she turned and started to walk away until Denki let out a hoarse cry. "...don't leave…..please don't leave me alone….."

Mina froze in place as his words cut her to the quick. She had ruined everything. He was calling out in pain to someone he had chased away while defending her. She had driven a wedge between him and his best friend and now he-

Her thoughts were brought to a screeching halt as Denki's arms slowly wrapped around her. "Please don't leave…. Mina." That broke her and Mina turned in his arms and hugged him back fiercely as she felt tears begin to run down her cheeks.

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere."

* * *

 **Told ya this was a short one. When I wrote this I was really losing some steam and I think it shows with Kyoka, but who knows maybe I've kept her consistent at least with this story.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed and as always any feedback is good feedback so please let me know what you thought!**

 **All stories may end, but we aren't there just yet!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So as mentioned in chapter 6 this is the end of the road for this story. I had originally planned around 10-12 chapters, but it was mainly about Denki getting the help he needed, which while super important when dealing with issues as severe as Denki's are currently, aren't very interesting to read. So I scrapped that and instead gave yall a time skip!**

 **This story is very close to my heart and I hope you all enjoy the ending of one of my favorite stories to have written.**

 **I own my plot, my Oc's, and nothing else!**

 **(P.s. If I did this any good then warning feels ahead!)**

 **(P.p.s If I didn't...maybe skip that part of the feedback? :p)**

 **SUPER IMPORTANT EDIT: The Keeper of Worlds is the absolute genius who inspired this ending!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Denki felt his knee bounce in anticipation under the ornate wooden table as he checked his phone for the eighth time in the last five minutes. He knew what the messages said by memory now, and he knew that he was still early, but the anticipation was causing his anxiety to rise. By the time he heard the doorknob turn he was almost ready to bolt out of the nearest exit. Only the knowledge of who was entering and why he was there kept him seated, though his bouncing knee increased in speed. Then the door opened and he shot to his feet as she entered the room. She paused for only a moment before slowly approaching. "Hey, Denki."

"Hey, Kyoka."

They stood there awkwardly for a few moments before Denki's brain kicked back into gear. He motioned to the table as an invitation that she gratefully accepted, taking one of the seats across from his original seat. Denki sat back down and two let the silence continue as they each tried to find the right things to say. Eventually, the silence became deafening to Denki, and he let out a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry…." He said, barely more than a whisper. She opened her mouth to object but he repeated himself. "I'm sorry." He said, much firmer than before. "I know what you are going to say, and I know every justification I gave myself, but that doesn't make what I did right. I was tired, and scared, and frustrated, and angry, and I took it out on you when you were trying to make things better between us, and I'm sorry."

Kyoka looked at the tabletop and shook her head. "I'm sorry too. I wanted to just come and get things back to the way they were before so I could get rid of the guilt I felt for lying to you for so long…...but I didn't listen to all of our friends when they told me that it wasn't a good time to try that, and instead, I got angry because I felt like suddenly they were all against me when they were just trying to protect the both of us…."

Denki gave a weak chuckle. "I guess we're both pretty dumb, weren't we?"

Kyoka smiled. "Yeah. I guess we are."

* * *

Mina caught herself smiling as she heard laughter coming from the dining room door and quickly turned away as Momo entered the room. She was carrying a beautifully wrapped box and was beaming from ear to ear. Mina started to get up but Momo's immediate reprimand stopped her. "Sit! You are supposed to be taking it easy!"

Mina rolled her eyes but didn't move again. "I'm fine Momo. I've been doing nothing but resting it seems."

Momo nodded sharply. "As you should be!" They both let out a small giggle at that before falling into a comfortable silence as muffled conversation and laughter brought both of their attention back to the kitchen door. Momo looked at her friend from the corner of her eye and felt her smile deepen. She knew how important this meeting was for Mina and she herself was feeling that same joy at her friends finally coming together to seal the rift between them. She had heard all about what had happened the day Kyoka had gone to Mina's place and worried that the rift would never fully heal because of it. However, she couldn't be happier to be wrong. Something finally clicked into place for Denki that evening though, and the next day he had a therapy session booked. Within a couple of months, she heard that Denki's nightmares had drastically decreased and by the end of the first year they were gone entirely, though he still went to sessions twice a month. Throughout the process, Denki had reached back out to Kyoka and asked her when she would be free to talk and she had quickly gotten him a date and time. Momo had been ecstatic when Kyoka asked to have the meeting at her home and had agreed before she had even finished. And now, for the first time in a long time, she knew that things were looking up for both of her friends.

Shoto quietly entered the living room from the door to the garage with a small box of his own, albeit not wrapped quite as pretty as the larger box he set it beside. Momo looked up at him when he came to stand beside her and he placed his hand on her shoulder. Closing her eyes for a moment she leaned her head against his arm before looking at Mina again. Her attention slowly fell to the small silver band on Mina's finger. The finger of the hand that was currently softly rubbing her slightly rounded stomach in small circles.

* * *

Denki and Kyoka both were wiping tears of laughter from their eyes when Denki's phone dinged. When he looked down at the notification his eyes went wide as he realized how long they had been there. The notification itself was just a reminder of where they had to be tomorrow but it instantly reminded Denki of the second reason he had asked Kyoka to meet with him. Kyoka sensed Denki's shift in mood and felt a small spike of concern prick her. "Is everything okay? Did I say something wrong?"

Denki's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head. "No! You didn't do or say anything wrong. It's just something I've wanted to talk to you about and I'm really nervous about how you're going to react….."

Kyoka slowly reached across the table and gently squeezed Denki's hand. "Don't be. I'm here for you, and no matter what I'm not gonna lose my best friend a second time." Denki's smile came back and he nodded his thanks as a few new tears formed in the corner of his eyes. Then he slowly stood up and he motioned for her to follow as he opened the door behind him, and the two made their way into the wide and spacious living room where Mina, Momo, and Shoto were waiting for them. Mina's eyes met his first and he quickly went to her side and helped her to her feet despite the annoyed look she gave him. Kyoka's confusion as to the couple's antics only deepened as she caught sight of the wrapped presents. Then Mina and Denki were standing in front of her and she instantly knew. "You're pregnant." It wasn't a question but Mina nodded happily anyway. "How far along are you?"

Mina looked at her stomach briefly before answering "About four months. They say I'm going to start really showing soon."

Kyoka felt her cheeks ache as her smile returned. "I'm so happy for both of you!" Then she noticed Denki's fidgeting and her smile fell slightly. "Is something wrong? Is there anything I can help with? Just say the word and-"

Mina shook her head. "Nothing is wrong." Looking over to her fidgeting husband she let out a sigh. "He's just been stressing about this part ever since I brought it up."

Kyoka tilted her head in confusion. "What part?" She asked, feeling like she was missing part of the conversation.

Mina reached out a hand and Kyoka gently clasped it. "Well, it's never been up for debate who the godfather was going to be. Kirishima is too big a part of our lives for it to be anyone else." Mina said and suddenly Kyoka started to see where this was going. "...but when it comes to the godmother, we realized that no matter what may have happened in the past, you were our first choice."

Kyoka's jaw went slack and she tried to think of something, anything to say, but luckily for her Denki stepped in and gently put his hand over theirs before speaking. "That's one of the reason's I wanted to try and patch things up between us. I was originally planning on trying to get together the next time your tour was in town, but then Mina gave me the news, and I knew that I needed my best friend back more than ever. But we will totally understand if you need time or if you don't want to-"

He was cut off by sobbing Jirou wrapping them both in a hug that had all three of them crying before long. Momo herself was trying to discreetly dab at her eyes so as not to ruin the moment while Shoto simply smiled and gently squeezed his wife's shoulder. When they broke apart Kyoka wiped her face with her sleeve and nodded. "I would be honored if you wanted me to be the baby's godmother."

Momo and Shoto now made their way to the trio and the group exchanged congratulations both about the repaired friendship and the upcoming baby. Shoto surprised everyone when Mineta and his family, Kirishima and Bakugo, and Izuku and Itsuka all came in from the garage to give their congratulations. Before long though, Mina began to feel the emotions of the day catch up to her, and a quick look to her husband showed he was starting to feel it too. The gentle squeeze Mina gave his hand grabbed his attention and Denki only had to look at her for a moment to understand what she wanted. Quickly saying their goodbyes and gathering the two boxes, Denki and Mina were almost to the car when Kyoka called out for them to wait. They turned as Kyoka sprinted up to them.

"What's wrong?" Asked Denki, feeling a small bit of his anxiety return at Kyoka's sudden rush.

Kyoka caught her breath briefly before replying. "You never told me what gender the baby is, the baby's name, or if there's more than one!"

Mina chuckled as Denki let out a sigh of relief and loaded the boxes into the back of the car. "We don't know for sure on the gender, but I think it's a little girl, and thankfully it's just her. I don't know if I could handle more than one my first time anyways!" Denki then opened the door for her and Mina got in the passenger seat and started the radio. He smiled at his wife before turning back to Kyoka with a slightly sad look.

"She can't talk about this part without crying so she always finds something to take her mind off of it. At one of the hospitals we visited there was a little girl there who we got quite close to. It was even her that helped me finally proposing to Mina." His voice got shaky and Kyoka immediately knew how this would end. "She w-was even our flower girl at the wedding…..but shortly afterward, her condition worsened, and she passed only a month ago."

"I'm so sorry, Denki. I didn't mean to-" She started, only to trail off. She wanted to comfort her friend but there was nothing she could say that didn't sound hollow in her ears. But Denki only took a deep breath and started around the car, stopping as he opened the driver's side door.

"We are going to name her Melody."

* * *

Melody Ripley Kaminari was born on the twenty-fourth of June. She was a healthy eight pounds and nine ounces, light-orange skin, and black eyes with glowing yellow irises. When they were able to take her home they did so with all of the bags of gifts that had been brought. And as Mina lightly dozed with Melody, Denki began to go through the bags until he found what he was looking for. Taking the picture frame he walked over to the mantle over the fireplace and put the picture right in the center. Nestled comfortably between a masterful bit of metalwork Shoto made for them that depicted a swirl of acid surrounding a bolt of lightning, a photo of Denki and a very pregnant Mina surrounded by Mineta's family, a newspaper clipping of Izuku and the rest of the class after the League was defeated, and a photo of a smiling little girl that stopped him every time.

The bottom of the frame had the dates: Ninth of September, Two-thousand and Five to Tenth of November, Two-thousand and Twelve. As well as the words " _Promise me you'll keep smiling, and I will too!_ "

Denki felt his eyes heat and he stepped away from the mantle and headed towards his bedroom. Slowly taking off his shoes he slid into bed next to Mina, nestling Melody between them, before planting a soft kiss on her head and whispering: " _I promise._ "

* * *

 **Not gonna lie this story hit me hard in feels at the end and I hope you guys enjoyed it. I am probably going to post another chapter later where I answer some questions and reviews I've gotten, so please send in any feedback you have!**

 **Until then though, all stories have their end, and Denki, Mina, and Melody Kaminari have reached the end of this tale.**


End file.
